Quella donna mi sembra familiare
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Aunque la lluvia enjuague las lágrimas, a pesar de que el viento se lleve la memoria, aun si uno quiera hacerlo por voluntad propia...no es fácil olvidar. Serie de viñetas. Fem!Reborn.


Y pues, aquí estoy de vuelta con un regalo muy muuuuuyyy atrasado.

Volví a hacer la trama una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecha, así que, si encuentran algún fallo argumental o que una escena no encaja, es por tantos cambios que le hice a la historia, además de mi completa falta de práctica.

Aun así, **esto está escrito con mucho amor para mi adorada Witch Mix.**

Lo prometido es deuda.

Advertencias: Genderbend y muy posible OoC.

Recuerden, "los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestado con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro".

* * *

_Aunque la lluvia enjuague las lágrimas, a pesar de que el viento se lleve la memoria, aun si uno quiera hacerlo por voluntad propia...no es fácil olvidar._

* * *

**~Primer encuentro~**

La lluvia caía con fuerza.

En una cierta cafetería, un poco pequeña y de aspecto algo antiguo, junto al enorme ventanal que daba a la calle del frente, había una mujer mirando las gotas chocar contra el cristal.

Sentada erguidamente con las piernas cruzadas, lo que estiraba sus medias negras para dar una vista en primer plano de sus muslos.

Su piel era perfectamente blanca, su cabello azabache intenso y sus labios estaban teñidos de carmín.

La sombra de la fedora que aún no se había quitado a pesar de estar en el interior no dejaba ver sus ojos, pero hacia juego con el traje formal de falda entallada que llevaba, un poco mojado, por cierto.

El dueño del local, limpiando las tazas desde detrás de la barra, pasaba su mirada entre ella y sus camareros que estaban en una esquina echándose a suerte quien la atendería. Rio por lo bajo, por la lluvia había pocos clientes y esa mujer era particularmente hermosa.

Su sonrisa se ensancho al ver quien había ganado.

Al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, la misteriosa mujer levanto la vista para encontrarse con el mesero vencedor del piedra, papel o tijeras. Juego que no le pasó desapercibido, por cierto.

Era un muchacho alto, de cabello azabache y esponjado, todos sus rasgos faciales incluidos sus ojos verdes gritaban que era un italiano, a pesar de que en este momento no llevara su usual sonrisa coqueta que había hecho a tantas chicas clientas frecuentes.

Ahora sus labios se estiraban hacia un lado intentando sonreír, pero daba la sensación de estar un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

La mujer lo miro de pies a cabeza con una mirada intensa, lo que lo saco de su estupor y lo hizo temblar ligeramente, pareciera que estaba juzgando si era digno de dirigirle la palabra.

—Un expreso.

El chico giro ligeramente la cabeza, ella había hecho su orden incluso antes de leer la carta, espero un momento para ver si necesitaba algo más pero al intentar abrir la boca recibió otra mirada intensa. Asintió por reflejo y se dio la media vuelta para buscar su orden.

Sin notarlo, una expresión tranquila se formó en su rostro.

Ella tenía ojos negro intenso.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no reparo en que para cuando llego a la barra, la orden ya estaba lista.

Ante la falta de más clientes, los otros chicos solo pudieron quedarse hablando entre ellos sobre aquella mujer, sintiendo celos del suertudo que la estaba atendiendo y como este ya más tranquilo le llevaba su orden, pero al ver como intento conversar con ella y esta lo ignoro olímpicamente, se sintieron mejor consigo mismos.

El tiempo empezó a tranquilizarse, personas con paraguas comenzaron a llegar al local y el ambiente estuvo animado otra vez. Por lo que la mayoría de los meseros dejaron de poner atención a aquella mujer, todos menos uno que a pesar de volver a su actitud usual y estar coqueteando con las clientas a pesar de los regaños de sus superiores, de vez en cuando volvía a mirar a su mesa.

Una de esas veces, sus miradas se encontraron sobre el periódico que ella no dejaba de leer.

Verde con obsidiana.

Se dio la vuelta un momento, avergonzado.

Froto el lado derecho de su frente con fuerza, se había decidido, hablaría con ella.

Pero, cuando se giró, ya no estaba.

Había dejado de llover.

Fue hasta su mesa, donde había un billete de cien euros.

—_Pero si el café solo __cuesta €__1.5_—pensó aún más confundido que antes.

Miro por la ventana, pero no había nadie, solo los rayos del sol sobre el pavimento.

—Lambo, necesito una mano por aquí—escucho que lo llamaban.

No podía quedarse pensando en ella, debía volver al trabajo.

* * *

He aquí la primera parte, según mis cuentas serán unas 4 o 5, ya tengo escrita la segunda.

Sé que debo muchas cosas, algún día las hare.

Lol, ya se me había olvidado como hacer el guion largo, mi mano lo hizo por memoria corporal con el teclado.


End file.
